Good and Bad!
by maniac with broken kite
Summary: Bakura has surrendered himself to the darkness, Yami Bakura has more power, Joey was the last one to speak to Bakura and he has most of his cards stolen, Tea and Tristan have been captured and Yugi and Joey have met a girl named Helen and she has a little


**Good and bad**

Hi, my name's Tululah Gordon-Hall and I am friends with Carla and Dominque Gold-smith. In this story my name is Helen because I like that name. Also Yamis do share a body with the hikari and Ryou and Bakura both share the name Bakura however Yugi is called Yugi and Yami is Yami. Just so you know I do actually have multiple personality syndrome. If you want any information about it email me. Here's that story! P.S. right now I am the normal me.

"Run Joey!" Yugi was running through the streets of Domino City with Joey trying to keep up with him.

"Why do you think he's doing this?" Joey asked as they ran.

"I think the more important question is how he got the power to do this!" Yugi looked up at the darkening skies. "But we have to stop him soon!"

"But Yuge, how do we stop him?" Joey asked. "He's already captured Tea and Tristan... I just can't believe he would do this!"

"Joey, don't forget it might be the spirit of the millennium ring in control of Bakura!"

"But..."

_Joey's flashback_

"_Joey... I-I'm sorry but... but I couldn't..." Bakura looked to the floor sadly. _

"_You couldn't what? Come on Bakura, tell me what's going on!" Joey said desperately. _

"_I-it's too late... you can't save anybody..."_

"_Save? Tell me, what are you talking about!" _

"_I'm already fading fast... the darkness feeds off fear but now... it takes power... hope... e-everything... I-I gave in too easily... b-but it w-was... too powerful..." the rain stormed down heavily and Joey couldn't figure out if Bakura was crying or not and he couldn't understand what 'the darkness' was. Or what it was doing. _

"_W-what? Tell me clearly!" Joey said a bit louder._

"_Joey... leave. Please... leave before you're pulled in." Bakura said slowly and tearfully. _

"_Hey Joey! Come on, we have to go now! You too Bakura!" Yugi yelled from the ledge he was on. "Hey, what's wrong?" Joey looked at Yugi then back at Bakura._

"_Joey, leave me here. I belong to the darkness now..."_

"_What? Bakura, you just have to come. We can't leave you here!"_

"_Please, I surrendered myself to the darkness... and the darkness shall take me to spare all of your lives. Now go... please. I may see you later but if you all stay it is certain we will never meet again. Now go! The spirit will take me from here." Joey looked sadly to Bakura but made his way to Yugi._

"_Bakura, are you coming?" Yugi shouted. Bakura shook his head. "What! If you stay..." _

"_He says he will stay!" Joey shouted. "Now let's go!" Yugi hesitated at first but then ran along with Joey. As Joey looked back he saw a light coming from the millennium ring then Bakura's expression changed from sad to sinister. Then he could no longer see him. "Yuge, where's Tea and Tristan?"_

"_They got caught in a trap made by Bakura, he's captured them!" Yugi said as they ran._

End flashback 

"But Yugi, Bakura seemed like he... he joined them. The darkness I mean."

"What!" Yugi stopped running. "What did he say to you?" Yugi asked.

"Umm..." Yugi and Joey continued running. Yugi was eyeing Joey waiting for his answer. "Watch out!"

"What?" Then... crash! Yugi flicked his eyes open.

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked. Yugi looked up at her. She was wearing a long blue dress, had quite pale skin, brown eyes with a hint of gold and brown hair tied up in two bunches. She gasped. "Oh my god! You're Yugi, the kid who came first in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City! You're Joey, you were a runner up in both!" she held out a hand to help Yugi up.

"Well I see my reputation proceeds me!" Joey said. "Do all you're friends talk about me?"

"No, they only know you because I told them."

"So what's your name?" Joey asked.

"Oh! Sorry, my name's Helen. I was in Battle City but some kid in the cemetery jumped me and stole my two-locator cards. I knew they were wearing masks but the timing scared me is all..." she smiled nervously.

"Well that's too bad," Yugi said. "Who's you're favourite duelist?"

"I can't remember his name... he was in Battle City... he lost the first duel of the finals... kind of psychopathic."

"Bakura?" Yugi said.

"That's it!" Helen said. Then her expression went dark.

"Helen? Are you okay?" Yugi said. She reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out a cold, bloodstained knife. She lunged at Yugi with the knife pointing to Yugi's heart.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted. Yugi jumped to the ground.

"What the..." Helen swiped at Joey with the blade. Joey moved out the way but did get touched by it. Joey kicked her feet until she fell to the ground. Yugi grabbed the knife from the ground and pocketed it. Helen sat up slowly, almost confused. Joey grabbed her arm.

"What did I do?" Helen asked.

"You tried to kill Yugi and I!" Joey shouted.

"I what!" Helen stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh right... I should have said..."

"Said about what!" Joey shouted.

"I have a mental problem... multiple personality disorder."

"What!" Yugi and Joey said in unison.

"Umm... why were you two running?"

"Oh no. Don't you change the subject!" Joey said.

"Joey! We were running! Remember?" Yugi said urgently.

"Wait! I remember something about Helen. It was in the newspaper or something... you hospitalised two people... for cards right?" Joey said.

"Oh, yeah... Seto Kaiba for two weeks and Marik for three weeks..." Helen said.

"Marik! Marik had the winged dragon of Ra back!" Yugi said.

"What!" Joey shouted.

"Wow, Joey. You like shouting don't you?" Helen said sarcastically.

"That's it! Helen I challenge you to a duel!" Joey said grabbing his deck.

"Fine with me." Helen smiled as she spoke.

"I'll make you eat those words!" He hissed. (Sorry but I just have to say that I am actually duelling with my deck as I write this.) "Let's duel." He finished.

Helen pulled out a penny. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails." She flipped the coin into the air. It hit the floor with tails facing up. "Alright! Tails! I start." He drew five cards and so did Helen. Their life points rose to four thousand.

"Let's begin!"

"Alright." Joey drew. In his hand he had Skull dice, graceful dice, two baby dragons, alligator's sword and Goroses. "I set two cards face down and I summon alligator's sword (1500/1200) in attack mode! That's it, your turn."

"Okay." In Helen's hand she had Claw Reacher, Reinforcements, Mammoth Graveyard, Soul Exchange, Stop defence and change of heart. "I set one magic or trap card face down I'll set one monster in face down defence mode and end my turn."

"I draw." Joey drew a time wizard. "I tribute my monster to summon Goroses (1800/1500)! Now attack!" Joey's monster destroyed Claw Reacher (1000/800). "Looks like I'm winning!"

"I'll draw!" Helen drew another reinforcements trap card. "I'll set this and then I'll summon Mammoth Graveyard (1200/800)! That's it."

Joey drew. He got another Skull dice. "I'll set this and now attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate reinforcements! This raises my monster's attack points up to 1800!"

"But I'll chain that and activate Skull dice!" The dice rolled and landed on 6. "Alright! Now your monster is down to 1100!" Joey's monster obliterated Mammoth Graveyard and 700 life points. Helen has 3300 life points remaining. "I end my turn!"

Helen drew a Feral Imp card. "I Summon Feral Imp (1300/1400)! Confused yet?"

"My move." Joey drew a fusion card. "Now I'll fuse Time wizard and Baby dragon to form thousand dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode! Now Goroses attack!"

"I activate my other Reinforcements trap card! Now Feral Imp has 1900 attack points!"

"I activate graceful dice!" The dice rolled and landed on a three! Now Goroses has 2100 attack points and thousand dragon has 2700. Goroses attacked Feral Imp and got rid of 200 attack points followed by 2100! Helen's life points are at 1000.

Helen drew her Blue eyes white dragon. "Now, I will clear your side of the field and summon my second most powerful monster!" Joey looked confidant about winning. "I play Change of heart to take control of Goroses and now I'll play Soul exchange to tribute you monsters!" Both of the monsters disappeared and a white dragon appeared! "To summon Blue eyes white dragon! Now attack!" Joey and Helen both have 1000 life points left. "Your move!"

"I draw." Joey drew his third baby dragon. "I'll set one monster and end."

"My move!" Helen drew remove trap. "I'll set one card and attack your monster!"

Joey drew Battle Ox. "I'll set another monster!"

Helen drew Emes the Infinity. "Blue eyes attack!"

Joey drew Vorce raider. "Another set monster."

Helen drew Guardian of the throne room. "I'll summon my Guardian of the throne room! Blue eyes attack! Guardian finish him off!" Joey has 0 life points. "Sorry Joey but it seems I had more luck. Your deck runs on luck, you should check through it." Helen smiled. Joey was looking though his deck.

"What!" Joey shouted.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"M-my good cards... there gone..."

"What!" Yugi and Helen both shouted.

"Bakura must have taken them!" Joey said.

"Bakura? The duelist from Battle City?" Helen asked.

"Umm... Helen, this is a long and complicated story..." Yugi said slowly not sure whether he should tell her or not.

"Oh, come on! Tell me!" Helen whined.

"Fine." Yugi reluctantly said.

END OF CHAPTER!

So please R&R and don't forget, if you have any questions about the multiple personality disorder, just email me at 


End file.
